Fiesta en Hogsmade
by LauLovegood10
Summary: Los alumnos de Hogwarts hacen una excursión a Hogsmade y aprovechan para montar una fiesta inolvidable. Sin embargo, varios de ellos descubren cosas inesperadas.
1. Preparación

**Parte 1: Preparación**

Las últimas semanas en Hogwarts habían resultado bastante aburridas a casi todos los alumnos, pero la espera había merecido la pena. Ese mismo fin de semana irían a pasarlo a Hogsmade, un pueblo cercano donde solo habitaban magos. Hasta ahora solo habían hecho pequeñas excursiones allí de un día, pero esta vez harían acampada en el pueblo, por lo que podrían disfrutar más del mismo.

Era sábado por la mañana; los chicos preparaban sus cosas para la gran novedad.

-¡Va a ser absolutamente genial! –dijo Ron emocionado mientras metía el pijama en su mochila- es la oportunidad perfecta para montar la fiesta que tanta falta nos hace. Hogwarts está muy bien, vale, pero pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí metidos y un poco de libertad no le viene mal a nadie.

-Pues yo no creo que vaya a ser nada nuevo –le contradijo Hermione, que estaba en el cuarto de los chicos, ayudando a Harry y Ron a organizar sus cosas-. No entiendo por qué la profesora McGonnagal no nos deja dormir juntos, para una vez que vamos de acampada… tendré que dormir con la tonta del bote de Lavender Brown, como siempre. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

-No exactamente –Intervino Harry- No nos dejan dormir juntos chicos y chicas, pero podemos escoger a quien queramos. Ron y yo dormiremos solos, si consigo huir de Colin Creevey, que me acosa por todas partes.

-¿Quién va a dormir? –se extrañó Ron –Seamus va a conseguir litros de whisky de fuego. ¡Tenemos la fiesta asegurada!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y, fingiendo no haber oído a Ron, contestó a Harry.

-Hmm… ¿en serio? Bueno, en ese caso dormiré con Ginny.

-Ella va a dormir con Luna –dijo Harry cambiando la expresión de su rostro por otra que intentaba no significar nada, y al ver la cara de desilusión de Hermione, continuó- No la prejuzgues tú también, es un poco rara, sí, pero cuando la conoces no está tan mal, yo he estado con ella en las reuniones del ED y es… bueno, es simpática…

Ron ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas. Estaba tumbado en su cama comiendo Ranas de chocolate, y miró un momento a Harry con la boca llena y la frente arrugada.

-Bueno, está bien, voy a pedirles si no les importa… bueno, que me voy con ellas –dijo Hermione, y con un movimiento de melena en el aire dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Llegó la hora de la partida. Los alumnos de Hogwarts formaban filas en la escalinata de mármol, separados por cursos. Todos tenían un aspecto entusiasta y alegre mientras Filch, junto con los jefes de las cuatro casas, repasaban las listas de los alumnos. Organizaron a los chicos y empezaron la caminata rumbo a Hogsmade. El pueblo era bastante cercano, por lo que llegaron en unos minutos, pero aprovecharon el paseo disfrutando del aire libre y de sus compañeros.

-¡Esto es absolutamente genial! –dijo Ron con entusiasmo cuando llegaron al pueblo-. No me vais a decir que no es un día perfecto para una buena fiesta.

-Está bien, pesado –respondió Harry en un tono cansino-. Me quedaré por la noche por ahí para acompañarte, pero no esperes nada del otro mundo.

-¡Lo sabía! –se alegró el pelirrojo- ¿y tú qué dices, Hermione, te apuntas?

-Yo ya me he comprometido a dormir esta noche con tu hermana y con Luna, y sinceramente, no me imagino a Lunática Lovegood de fiesta. Nos iremos a dormir pron…

-A mí me gustan las fiestas –la interrumpió Luna, que iba detrás de los tres amigos desde hace un rato, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia- Ginny y yo hemos quedado en ir a Cabeza de puerco dentro de un rato. Pensaba que ibas a venir con nosotras. –Y la miró con sus enormes ojos que a veces intimidaban-.

-Ah, vale… -titubeó Hermione al verla de repente quedándose un poco desconcertada- Entonces sí, allí nos veremos después, supongo.

-Le haces caso a ella y a mí no –dijo Ron haciéndose el enfurruñado- estupendo, bueno, lo importante es que vas a venir, habrá que verte a ti borracha.

-¡No pienso emborracharme, idiota! Solo os acompaño.

Llegó la hora. Montones de alumnos de Hogwarts se amontonaban en el pub. Los profesores habían hecho revisión una hora antes sin llegar a sospechar lo que tenían planeado para esa noche. Harry se había animado bastante al ver el panorama y estaba junto a Ron, que hablaba animadamente con Seamus, Lee Jordan y por supuesto, Fred y George, que se habían encargado de conseguir el alcohol. Habían negociado con el camarero que trabajaba en el local entonces. Tenía un aspecto sucio y demacrado. Limpiaba vasos tras la barra mientras miraba a Seamus, que al parecer habían dejado algún tema pendiente.

-Mira, Harry, por ahí vienen las chicas –dijo Ron viendo llegar a su hermana y sus amigas.

Las tres iban muy guapas, bastante diferentes a como habían salido de Hogwarts, con sus uniformes de colegio. Harry sonrió al fijarse especialmente en Luna, no solo por ser la más extravagante del grupo, como siempre, sino porque de pronto recordó su último encuentro con ella en la sala de los menesteres.

-La profesora Mcgonagall casi nos pilla –dijo Hermione con una expresión tensa mientras se reunía con sus amigos.

-¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, Hermione! –respondió Ginny, que ya se estaba instalando en el pub.

-¡Bueno, pequeños duendecillos, ha llegado el momento de relajar tensiones! –interrumpió Fred ofreciendo junto a George grandes copas de wishky de fuego a los jóvenes magos.

Ron fue el primero en coger su copa y empezó a beber como un niño a quien le dan una piruleta después de mucho tiempo esperándola. Acto seguido Luna cogió la siguiente y se quedó observándola un rato como si estuviera analizando sus ingredientes, dio un pequeño trago y se relamió los labios mirando a Harry, como invitándole a algo. Este sintió de repente un golpe de calor, y para salir del incómodo momento, cogió otra copa y bebió haciéndose el distraído.

-¿Crees que le voy a dejar beber a mi pequeña y dulce hermanita? –dijo George al ver que Ginny le intentaba coger una de las copas- Tú deberías estar en la cama.

-Y tú dónde vas a estar es en casa es castigado como le cuente a mamá lo que os dedicáis a hacer en las excursiones del colegio. –Respondió la menor de los Weasley con gesto amenazante a su hermano mientras los chicos reían.

-¿Ves? Ese es un buen motivo para integrarte a nuestro maravilloso mundo de la noche –y le ofreció la copa que ella había intentado coger.


	2. Hermione

Eran las 10:30 de la noche, pero Hermione ya parecía arrepentirse de haber ido a la dichosa fiesta. Todos habían empezado a pasarlo bien, pero ella solo tenía ganas de leer un rato y dormir.

- ¿Y tú no quieres, Hermione? –le ofreció Fred al ver que era la única de los amigos que no había cogido su bebida.

-No, gracias, yo no necesito recurrir al alcohol para divertirme, puedo hacerlo por mí misma.

-Sí, se te ve que eres el alma de la fiesta, derrochas diversión por todas partes –ironizó Ron, que al instante pareció arrepentirse, al ver el gesto de enfado de la chica.

En ese momento llegaron Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, que ya iban algo contentas con sus bebidas. Lavender se tropezó al fijar su vista en Ron y se acercó a él, seguida de su amiga.

-¡Ro-Ro! –gritó lanzándose a darle un abrazo- No sabíamos que íbais a venir.

-La verdad es que no –dijo Parvati alegremente –Pensamos que no os iban estas cosas, pero bueno ¡Cuántos más mejor!

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de veros –dijo Ron sonriente, quién pareció escuchar un susurro a sus espaldas diciendo "habla por ti".

-Parece que se ha corrido la voz de la fiesta, ¿eh? Estamos aquí casi todo Hogwarts. Y menos mal que los pequeños no tienen permiso para venir. –dijo entre risas Harry para amenizar el momento, al ver que Hermione intentaba lanzar una maldición imperdonable con la mirada.

Al parecer, nadie le prestó atención. Parvati bebía, Ron bebía, Lavender miraba a Ron como si quisiera comérselo y Hermione miraba a Lavender como si quisiera verla muerta. Entre tanto, Ginny y Luna, con quienes antes estaba Harry conversando, reían y cuchicheaban quién sabe de qué, pero a Harry le entró la curiosidad y regresó junto a ellas.

El camarero del pub cambió la música y empezó a sonar una bonita canción, era la canción favorita de Hermione.

-¡Aaah! –chilló Lavender- ¡Adoro esta canción! ¿Bailamos, Ro-Ro?

La propuesta pilló a Ron desprevenido, y como la chica ya le había cogido la mano y estaba tirando de él, no podía negarse. Algo le remordía la conciencia, pero no sabía qué. Al fin y al cabo, el no tenía novia, y Lavender era una de las chicas que más le atraían de su clase. De este modo sonrió y la siguió hasta el centro del local, donde comenzaron a bailar bastante juntos con sus copas en la mano.

Los gemelos y sus amigos hablaban con el camarero, Parvati se había encontrado con su hermana, y Harry, Ginny y Luna habían desaparecido de donde estaban. Hermione sentía como el ruido, la gente, la oscuridad y ese horrible sentimiento de soledad y rabia la inundaban por dentro. Estaba allí sola como una tonta sin nada que hacer, así que su primer impulso fue ir a pedir una copa de las grandes y comenzar a beber, quería olvidar, aligerar sus pensamientos. Realmente sentía que lo necesitaba.

Ron y Lavender bailaban sin parar, sudaban, reían, gritaban… hasta que, de un momento a otro, provocándole a Ron una tremenda sorpresa, Lavender le cogió del cuello y se lanzó a sus labios. El chico sintió calor, la cara se le puso del mismo color que el pelo y cuando volvió en sí, le correspondió el beso, el primer beso de Ron. Se sentía observado por sus compañeros y eso era algo que le encantaba. Por fin era él el protagonista, Ron Weasley, el ganador, sin estar a la sombra de nadie. Un inmenso orgullo mezclado con el placer del cálido y húmedo beso se apoderaron de él y los dos jóvenes se besaron con más pasión aún. Tan ocupado estaba con su momento de gloria que no se dio cuenta de un detalle…

Hermione los veía, ya había bebido bastante, pero aún así, el alcohol no pudo impedir que al visualizar esa escena sintiera un golpe de agua helada en su interior. Era Ron, su Ron… su amigo desde el primer año de Hogwarts… estaba dándose el lote con esa pava unineuronal. Era algo que se escapaba de lo que la chica era capaz de soportar. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, las tripas se le revolvieron, sentía asco, aversión hacia sus dos compañeros. Una horrible sensación de angustia e impotencia le subió desde el pecho hasta la cabeza e hizo estallar a la chica en lágrimas. Salió del pub lo más rápido que pudo. No quería que nadie la viera, solo corría y corría, se sentía mareada, no quería estar allí, al final se desplomó sobre el oscuro suelo de las calles de Hogsmade. Aquello estaba inhóspito. Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, solo tenía en la cabeza alcohol y a Lavender Brown y Ron besándose.

-Es una pena que una chica tan guapa como tú esté así mientras todos se divierten… -Una sombra humana apareció a la izquierda de Hermione, al parecer la había estado siguiendo.

Ella se sobresaltó y se enjuagó para ver mejor y le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver una cabeza pelirroja. El joven se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un pañuelo mientras observaba su estado.

-Parece que no estás como para hacer un patronus, ¿eh?

-Fred… ¿Por qué has venido? Deberías estar con los demás. Yo… necesito estar sola. –dijo Hermione entre hipo y llanto. Intentó levantarse pero el mareo se lo impedía.

-Vaya, creo que has bebido demasiado, lo siento, ha sido culpa mía -dijo él sujetándola para evitar que se cayera y mirándola con preocupación-. Tranquila, me quedaré contigo.

-No, vete, quiero estar sola, yo estoy bien. –dijo la bruja con una mueca de dolor al tocarse la cabeza.

-No seas tan cabezota, no puedo dejarte sola en este estado –respondió cogiéndole la mano- No estés mal por culpa de este idiota que os ha convencido para que bebáis esa porquería. Se te pasará en un rato… Pero por favor, deja de llorar, no está bien que la chica más guapa y más lista de todo Hogwarts esté así. –Le pasó una mano por la cara para secarle una lágrima y la acarició suavemente.

-Yo… yo no… -Hermione no sabía qué decir, nunca había sentido esa mezcla tan desagradable de embriaguez y… no sabía cómo llamar a eso que había sentido al verlos. Lo único que tenía claro es que la presencia de Fred la había tranquilizado mucho. A su lado se sentía segura y había acabado con esas ganas que tenía hace un rato de destruir todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

-Tranquila, no digas nada –susurró Fred poniéndola un dedo sobre los labios y mirándola a los ojos- Cuando se te pase un poco te acompañaré a tu tienda de campaña, seguramente estarán mi hermana y Luna esperándote allí ¿vale? Verás cómo mañana lo ves todo de otro color.

Hermione dejó de pensar y se limitó a seguir sus impulsos. Se abalanzó sobre el chico y le abrazó como hacía mucho tiempo no abrazaba a nadie. Él, sorprendido, la correspondió y la rodeó con sus brazos. Esa cálida muestra de cariño pareció devolverle todas las fuerzas a la chica, unas fuerzas suficientes para buscar los labios de Fred en la oscuridad y besarlo impulsivamente, un beso que, por la sorpresa del momento, parecía que no iba a ser correspondido, pero a los pocos segundos ambos magos se acompasaron en un tierno beso abrigado de su abrazo. Hermione había recuperado todas las ganas de vivir.


	3. Ginny

Eran las 10:30 de la noche, Ginny estaba feliz, bromeando con Harry y Luna mientras sus hermanos y Hermione hablaban con gente de su clase. Era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta, al ser la pequeña de los Weasley y la única chica, siempre había estado bastante sobreprotegida, y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Esa noche, por primera vez, Ginny se sentía libre, una chica mayor capaz de valerse por sí misma, de acostarse cualquier hora, de beber todo lo que quisiera y de reír con sus amigos hasta que no le quede aire en los pulmones. No pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad, era como si una fiera que había estado dormida en su interior todo este tiempo hubiera despertado y quisiera echar a correr.

-Ginny, ¿no te parece que estás bebiendo demasiado rápido? –dijo Harry al ver que en apenas unos minutos se había tomado un wishky de fuego.

-No. ¡Eh, Dean! ¿Me pasas otro, por fi?

Dean Thomas, que estaba en la barra repartiendo copas a los chicos, la sonrió y le ofreció una a Ginny.

-Déjala, Harry –dijo Luna, que estaba bebiendo de dos copas diferentes con dos pagitas a la vez, pero mucho más despacio. –No tenemos esta oportunidad todos los días en Hogwarts. ¡Hoy podemos hacer lo que queramos!

-¡Así se habla, amiga mía! –respondió Ginny, que no paraba de beber su nueva copa. Jo, tú sí que me entiendes, eres la mejor ¡vamos a bailar!

-¡Vamos!

Las dos amigas se cogieron de la mano y se fueron hacia el otro lado del pub a bailar alegremente.

-Ay Merlín… -susurró Harry.

-Deberías ir con ellas –le gritó Seamus giñandole un ojo mientras los demás reían.

-Tienes razón –y Harry fue tras ellas. De todos modos Ron y Hermione estaban juntos con los demás, no les importaría que se alejaran un rato.

Ginny y Luna hacían el típico baile que la rubia solía hacer siempre que bailaban. Las chicas giraban una al lado de la otra agitando los brazos como si quisieran espantar moscas, y cada dos pasos, le pegaban un trago a su bebida.

-¡HARRY! –Gritó Ginny al verlo -¡Ven a bailar con nosotras!

-No, gracias, yo… mejor me quedo aquí.

-¡Vamos! –insistió acercándose a él y tirándole del brazo mientras Luna no dejaba de girar sola.

-Ginny, tenéis que dejar de beber ya, se os está yendo de las manos.

-¿Quién bebe?–Luna se había percatado de que Ginny estaba hablando con Harry y decidió unirse.

-No, dejad de beber las dos ya, se nota que no estáis acostumbradas y…

-¿Nos estás retando, Harry Potter? –lo interrumió Ginny.

-Nos está retando, Ginny Weasley –siguió Luna intentando componer una expresión seria.

-No, venga, ya es suficiente, las dos os vais a ir ahora mismo a dormir –Harry agarró a cada una de un brazo y las guió hacia la salida.

-¡Yo no quiero dormir, quiero vivir! –gritó Ginny mientras Harry tiraba de ella.

-Ya vivirás mañana por la mañana, si puedes.

-¡Para ti es muy fácil! Estás solo y no tienes a tu madre ni a nadie que esté siempre detrás de ti tratándote como a un crío de tres años, siempre puedes hacer lo que te da la gana porque nadie te molesta ¡No tienes derecho a mandarme nada!

Harry se paró cabizbajo y Luna cambió la expresión de un momento a otro, mirando a su amiga con gesto serio.

-No sabes lo que dices… -dijo él.

En ese momento Ginny palideció y la mirada se le quedó ausente.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Creo que no se encuentra bien –dijo Luna al ver que su amiga no respondía.

-Eso ya lo veo. ¿Ginny? Ginny, ¿me oyes?

La chica se desplomó en los brazos de Harry y este la sujetó fuerte para evitar lo que sin duda habría sido un fuerte golpe.

-Merlín, ¡Ginny! –A Luna le sorprendió el repentino desmayo. -Harry, ¿qué le ha pasado? Está… está…

-Está inconsciente. –la tranquilizó él. –Se ha desmayado por el exceso de alcohol, pero… pero se pondrá bien… ¡Ginny!

En ese momento apareció Hermione con Fred, que habían salido de quién sabe dónde, alterados por el alboroto.

-¡Harry, sois vosotros! ¿Se puede saber por qué gritáis? –dijo su amiga.

-¡Ginny! –se sobresaltó Fred al ver a su hermana pequeña tendida en los brazos de Harry. -¡¿Pero qué le ha pasado?!

-Ha bebido mucho –explicó Harry consternado.- El alcohol le ha sentado mal y… y no reacciona.

-Oh no, ha sido por mi culpa. –Dijo Fred acercándose a su hermana- No debí dejarla beber ¡maldita sea!

-¡Calmaos! –les tranquilizó Hermione. –Su cuerpo no estaba preparado para controlar el exceso de alcohol y ha hecho que pierda el conocimiento, pero en cuanto se le pase el efecto se pondrá bien. Lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca. Lo mejor será que la acostemos y esperemos a mañana, es cuestión de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, si lo dices tú será verdad –dijo Fred más calmado –La llevaré a vuestra tienda para acostarla y esperar hasta mañana. Hermione, acompáñala por si se pusiera peor.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y junto con Ginny en los brazos de su hermano se perdieron en la oscuridad camino del campamento.


	4. Luna

Harry y Luna se quedaron solos en medio de la oscuridad. Hubo un instante de silencio desde que sus amigos se perdieron de vista hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Lo importante ahora es si tú te encuentras bien o vas a terminar como ella –dijo sin mirarla.

-No me refiero a eso. Lo digo por lo que te ha dicho Ginny antes… No te enfades con ella, en realidad no piensa así, no sabía lo que decía.

-No estoy enfadado con ella, no debería haber bebido tanto. Yo… siento haberte contestado mal, siempre que estás a mi lado me ayudas y yo sin embargo me comporto como un idiota contigo.

-Te entiendo. Es normal que te molestaras… no sabe lo que tiene –dijo Luna negando con la cabeza.

Harry la miró y se dio cuenta de que los dos se sentían igual. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Le había molestado tanto el comentario de Ginny que no se acordó de que Luna estaba en la misma situación. Ambos estaban solos. Aunque siempre le pareció que la chica sabía vivir en soledad mucho mejor que él. La miraba pensativo pero no sabía qué decirle para animarla, pues él no estaba animado.

-¿Sabes lo que hago cuando estoy triste? –dijo la chica al fin.

-¿Qué?

-Cierro los ojos y pienso en las personas que tengo a mi lado –le cogió la mano- y ese pensamiento es mucho más fuerte que la tristeza que produce pensar en los que no están. Deberías probarlo.

Harry la escuchaba atónito y sintió la increíble suavidad de su mano. De repente se sentía mejor.

-Eres genial.

-En realidad no, solo intento ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Ya verás, inténtalo, cierra los ojos y piensa en la persona que te haga más feliz, alguien que tenga un poder mayor que todo lo que te hace estar triste.

-No me hace falta.

-Pero te sentirás mejor si…

-No me hace falta cerrar los ojos para ver a la persona que me hace más feliz porque la tengo al lado.

Luna le miró fijamente y su expresión adquirió un tono de sorpresa mayor que el que solía presentar siempre y se sonrojó. No le había soltado la mano.

-Siempre… siempre que todo parece que se va a derrumbar… apareces tú y lo arreglas todo con una sonrisa. Eres especial. –continuó Harry. -Cuando estoy contigo me siento bien, libre, como un hipogrifo que solo quisiera volar muy alto.

-Pero Harry… yo… tú…

-Te quiero. Y creo que tú sientes lo mismo por mí.

Luna se quedó sin palabras. Nunca habría esperado esa reacción de Harry, pero lo cierto era que tenía razón. Luna estaba loca por Harry desde mucho antes que él supiera de su existencia. Lo observaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en los partidos de quidditch, siempre había sido su ídolo inalcanzable. No podía creer cuando empezaron a ser amigos, pero ahora… ahora todo era distinto. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, la mano empezó a temblarle pero Harry la sujetó para que no se soltaran.

-Eres Harry Potter… -dijo al fin la joven con un hilillo de voz. –Y yo soy…

-Tú eres la persona más increíble que he conocido en toda mi vida –dijo traspasando los brillantes ojos de la chica, que parecían a punto de derramar lágrimas- Y no quiero que te vayas. Nunca.

-Harry… yo también te quiero. –logró decir con esfuerzo-.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Le acarició el pelo, se acercó a ella y los dos magos se fundieron en un beso haciendo que se sintieran como uno solo.

Era el primer beso de Luna y era lo más maravilloso que había sentido nunca. Harry estaba ahí, como tantas veces había soñado de un modo tan lejano, tan irreal como tantas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo esa era su especialidad, pero nunca imaginó ser correspondida por el chico de sus sueños.

Harry la acariciaba suavemente sin parar de besarla. No tenía nada que ver con las demás chicas, ella era distinta, era como si Luna hubiera invocado un patronus en el corazón de Harry. Quería quedarse así el resto de su vida, no quería que los separaran.

Sin embargo un gran alboroto irrumpió en los sentidos de los dos jóvenes. Sus compañeros de Hogwarts habían salido en manada del pub, volvían a sus tiendas de campaña. Harry y Luna no tuvieron más remedio que separarse, aunque permanecieron muy pegados.

-Alguien se ha chivado de la fiesta –dijo Seamus con nerviosismo al verlos. – ¡Los profes van a hacer una ronda y tenemos que volver antes de que nos pillen!

-¿Qué? –Harry parecía recién despertado de un profundo sueño, y ni él ni Luna parecían tener mucha conciencia de lo que ocurría.

-¿A qué esperáis? –dijo Dean, que había llegado con Seamus.- Volved a vuestras tiendas, rápido, si no os meteréis en un buen lío.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Luna dirigiéndose a Harry- Mañana nos vemos –sonrió-.

-Está bien –el chico le devolvió la sonrisa-. Corre, ve con Hermione, tal vez Ginny ya esté mejor. Espero que Ron esté ya en nuestra tienda –Seamus y Dean se miraron y rieron con picardía-. Mañana… mañana será otro día.

Luna sonrió aún más, se despidió con un gesto de la mano de los chicos y se fue saltando hacia las tiendas. Seamus tiró del brazo de Harry mientras murmuraba algo como "Vamos, a ver si a Longbottom ya se le haya pasado el mareo." Harry se dejó llevar mirando fijamente el lugar donde Luna se alejaba hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Y así es como acabó la famosa fiesta de Hogsmade, no tan mal después de todo, al menos para Harry. Sólo quería que amaneciera para volver a verla.


End file.
